The Life Of Po
by Zoehenson
Summary: Po is a young prostitute who often faces difficulty in her life. She was adopted after her mother died and her father gave her away. She discovers she is pregnant by the man who raped her, this man turns out to be her real father. What will happen to Po?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

I had to get away from these mother fuckers. So much for family. Family don't rape each other. Tinky Winky dragged me into the closet and threw me against the wall. I felt his penis rubbing against the side of my leg. He raped me hard and fast, I felt dirty. He placed his used, burst condom in my mouth. I tasted his sperm. Then he pissed on my face and said "Au revoir, mother fucker." then left the room.

**Chapter 1 - Blood of an Ass**

I heard soft murmurs coming from the bed chambers. "Hello?" My voice frail and weak. I walked in, with ever step I took, it felt like stepping on 1000 used condoms soaked in sperm.

I saw Dipsy mounted on the bed with a red dildo so far up his ass I swear I could see it coming out of his mouth.

"Hey po, check these out, slut." Dipsy said as he showed me his false nails. On each nail there was a letter. All together they spelt 'Dipsy bitch'. He slowly removed the dildo from his purple ass hole. "Shit, that's more painful than when I had Barack Obama's black disco stick in there!" The red dildo was covered in blood. He jumped off the bed and squeezed my cheeks. Then he placed the blood covered dildo into my mouth. His blood tasted like Bruno Mars' jizz and candy floss mixed together. I licked my lips.

"Ta babe, for cleaning my dildo. Gotta run, have a fake tan booked. Gunna try and play my cards right and get a few cocks up my ass hole tonight. We're going out clubbing with the gay rights club. I've fucked all of the 42 members, yet their cock's are the size of my baby finger. I cant even feel them in my lower intestine!" Dipsy said. All of a sudden, blood poured from Dipsy's ass like a waterfall. "Aww it looks like I won't be doing that for another couple of hours." He started itching his ass hole. "Gotta go." he walked of still itching his ass with his fake nails, there was blood all over them. He removed them then started licking them.

**Chapter 2 - The Purple Assdan.**

****I was eating some minge when my babe Dipsy walked in. "Oh lesbo stop licking that minge and come here." He said. I had one more lick of this Mexican twat's minge and walked off in my 'I Love Lion King' thong from Disney porn land in Russia. We walked into the home porn cinema. "Look every time I touch my ass it bleeds." He sobbed. He shoved his hand up his ass and let out a soft moan. He retreated his hand back from his ass hole and there once again was blood all over his false nails. "Take a look will you?" He asked, with a pleading tone to his voice. I nodded, then peered down at his ass as he bent over. His ass hole was hanging off. I screamed! There was a rash all around his purple ass. I told him about this then he said, "My mother will sew it back on." he walked off singing 'I'm bringing sexy back'. My muff was tinkly.

**Chapter 3 - Vajazzle Heaven.**

I was in my local salon having a vajazzle. I peered down into my forbidden jungle. You could just about see the sparkly sexual gems. I looked at what pattern my Mexican beautician bitch made, it was in the shape of a dick! That twat! I got up with everything hanging out and kicked her in the face. " I'll shoot you bitch if my gun license comes back!" I threatened.

"Yeah right, bitch." She replied in a strong Mexican accent. I had sat down, but then I stood back up and ran over to her with my massive bush and tits flopping about. They hit her in the face and all the sweat from under them dripped in her face and in her mouth. She licked her lips and asked "Can I get some of the sweat from your minge?" Then I shoved her head into my bush and she asked "What's for dinner tonight, momma?"

I replied "Fish Surprise. Shut up and eat it!" About 5 minutes later we were laying on the vajazzle bed with Lynn the receptionist. Lynn's condoms covered the room. It's always best to be on the safe side.

"What the fuck is this?" I said with all bush falling from my mouth. I was holding a penis. But not just any penis, Lynn's penis. I pulled the condom off. There was a picture on it but the cum made it un-seeable. I licked all the cum off it. It tasted like chocolate. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! YOU PUT A FUCKING JLS CONDOM INSIDE ME!" I said, raging. I slapped her across the face. Quickly, I stood up and tried pulling her penis off. About 10 minutes later her penis came off in my hand. Blood and cum mixed together went every where. I licked a little bit off the floor. It tasted so good. I put my glasses on and saw massive sperms trying to enter my vagina. "You listen little swimmer! I don't want my kids being cross dressers." I said as I itched my muff. It really itched, I lifted up my hand. There was puss on there. I screamed and ran out. I stopped at the door and looked back at my Mexican twat and Lynn. They were making sweet receptionist love.

**Chapter 4 - Those Pussy Mother Fuckers**

****I stood there in the Barbie mirror completely nude. Green shit was coming out of my vagina. That mother fucker Tinky Winky gave me fucking genital warts! Tinky Winky walked in with his Winky hanging out of his Superman boxers. "Hell yeah, it's all real babe. Most people would give their left arm for this ping inside here. I can even buy boxers to fit my chap in there." He laughed, bragging about his penis. "Sexy." He said as he put his hand in my jungle. He felt the warts and stroked them. "I'm so turned on right now, babe." He said. I felt violated. I cried as he felt me up. "So green and juicy." He walked off licking the green off his fingers. I burst out crying. I walked off, my tits bouncing up and down. I had to get these checked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Introduction**

I had to get away from these mother fuckers. So much for family. Family don't rape each other. Tinky Winky dragged me into the closet and threw me against the wall. I felt his penis rubbing against the side of my leg. He raped me hard and fast, I felt dirty. He placed his used, burst condom in my mouth. I tasted his sperm. Then he pissed on my face and said "Au revoir, mother fucker." then left the room.

**Chapter 1 - Blood of an Ass**

I heard soft murmurs coming from the bed chambers. "Hello?" My voice frail and weak. I walked in, with ever step I took, it felt like stepping on 1000 used condoms soaked in sperm.

I saw Dipsy mounted on the bed with a red dildo so far up his ass I swear I could see it coming out of his mouth.

"Hey po, check these out, slut." Dipsy said as he showed me his false nails. On each nail there was a letter. All together they spelt 'Dipsy bitch'. He slowly removed the dildo from his purple ass hole. "Shit, that's more painful than when I had Barack Obama's black disco stick in there!" The red dildo was covered in blood. He jumped off the bed and squeezed my cheeks. Then he placed the blood covered dildo into my mouth. His blood tasted like Bruno Mars' jizz and candy floss mixed together. I licked my lips.

"Ta babe, for cleaning my dildo. Gotta run, have a fake tan booked. Gunna try and play my cards right and get a few cocks up my ass hole tonight. We're going out clubbing with the gay rights club. I've fucked all of the 42 members, yet their cock's are the size of my baby finger. I cant even feel them in my lower intestine!" Dipsy said. All of a sudden, blood poured from Dipsy's ass like a waterfall. "Aww it looks like I won't be doing that for another couple of hours." He started itching his ass hole. "Gotta go." he walked of still itching his ass with his fake nails, there was blood all over them. He removed them then started licking them.

**Chapter 2 - The Purple Assdan.**

****I was eating some minge when my babe Dipsy walked in. "Oh lesbo stop licking that minge and come here." He said. I had one more lick of this Mexican twat's minge and walked off in my 'I Love Lion King' thong from Disney porn land in Russia. We walked into the home porn cinema. "Look every time I touch my ass it bleeds." He sobbed. He shoved his hand up his ass and let out a soft moan. He retreated his hand back from his ass hole and there once again was blood all over his false nails. "Take a look will you?" He asked, with a pleading tone to his voice. I nodded, then peered down at his ass as he bent over. His ass hole was hanging off. I screamed! There was a rash all around his purple ass. I told him about this then he said, "My mother will sew it back on." he walked off singing 'I'm bringing sexy back'. My muff was tinkly.

**Chapter 3 - Vajazzle Heaven.**

I was in my local salon having a vajazzle. I peered down into my forbidden jungle. You could just about see the sparkly sexual gems. I looked at what pattern my Mexican beautician bitch made, it was in the shape of a dick! That twat! I got up with everything hanging out and kicked her in the face. " I'll shoot you bitch if my gun license comes back!" I threatened.

"Yeah right, bitch." She replied in a strong Mexican accent. I had sat down, but then I stood back up and ran over to her with my massive bush and tits flopping about. They hit her in the face and all the sweat from under them dripped in her face and in her mouth. She licked her lips and asked "Can I get some of the sweat from your minge?" Then I shoved her head into my bush and she asked "What's for dinner tonight, momma?"

I replied "Fish Surprise. Shut up and eat it!" About 5 minutes later we were laying on the vajazzle bed with Lynn the receptionist. Lynn's condoms covered the room. It's always best to be on the safe side.

"What the fuck is this?" I said with all bush falling from my mouth. I was holding a penis. But not just any penis, Lynn's penis. I pulled the condom off. There was a picture on it but the cum made it un-seeable. I licked all the cum off it. It tasted like chocolate. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! YOU PUT A FUCKING JLS CONDOM INSIDE ME!" I said, raging. I slapped her across the face. Quickly, I stood up and tried pulling her penis off. About 10 minutes later her penis came off in my hand. Blood and cum mixed together went every where. I licked a little bit off the floor. It tasted so good. I put my glasses on and saw massive sperms trying to enter my vagina. "You listen little swimmer! I don't want my kids being cross dressers." I said as I itched my muff. It really itched, I lifted up my hand. There was puss on there. I screamed and ran out. I stopped at the door and looked back at my Mexican twat and Lynn. They were making sweet receptionist love.

**Chapter 4 - Those Pussy Mother Fuckers**

****I stood there in the Barbie mirror completely nude. Green shit was coming out of my vagina. That mother fucker Tinky Winky gave me fucking genital warts! Tinky Winky walked in with his Winky hanging out of his Superman boxers. "Hell yeah, it's all real babe. Most people would give their left arm for this ping inside here. I can even buy boxers to fit my chap in there." He laughed, bragging about his penis. "Sexy." He said as he put his hand in my jungle. He felt the warts and stroked them. "I'm so turned on right now, babe." He said. I felt violated. I cried as he felt me up. "So green and juicy." He walked off licking the green off his fingers. I burst out crying. I walked off, my tits bouncing up and down. I had to get these checked out.


End file.
